Naturally
by SeriouslySiriusBlack
Summary: Rose Weasley hated Scorpius Malfoy. Well, she wanted to. But love managed to foil all her plans. Because loving him came so naturally. Fluff. One-shot. Please R&R!


**Naturally**

Rose Weasley hated Scorpius Malfoy.

At least, that's what everyone thought.

Deep inside she couldn't help but love him. Just a little bit. But she would never admit it to herself. Even though in the back of her mind she knew that she was in love, she kept trying to squish her feelings. She would never admit to liking Scorpius, no matter how hopelessly in love she was.

When they were together, everything came so naturally. Before they became fellow Heads, she would've said that her having a normal conversation with Scorpius Malfoy was impossible. But being Head Boy and Head Girl forced them to spend time together while acting civil (most of the time). And after that everything just spiraled out of Rose's control.

Soon the things that she used to hate most – his smirk, laugh, eyes, voice, and more than anything his touch – took her breath away and caused her face to flush tomato red. Blame the Weasley genes for that one.

They were different; nobody would bother to argue that fact.

In fact, they were opposites. She was fire, he was ice. She was a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. They were bound to hate each other by a vendetta that ran deep for generations. He was forbidden. But the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. Just ask Romeo and Juliet.

Even though they were opposites, something about them clicked. Maybe it's true what they say about opposites attracting. The one thing Rose knew was that the force was stronger than anything she'd ever encountered before.

They were like thunder and lightning – the closer they were, the harder the storm raged. They were clashing forces of nature, yet they worked together as if one and the same. Even their names fit together perfectly. Rose and Scorpius; there was an undeniable ring to it.

But just because she clashed with him doesn't mean that there was nothing good about him. He was charming, good looking, smart, fit, caring, loyal, and thoughtful. He had a way of making her feel like she was the only person in the world. Most of the time they were yelling when this happened, but they were both too stubborn to stop that nasty little habit. When she was with him, she didn't have to think through her response; the right answer came naturally. She tried to convince herself that this sprouted from years of yelling the first insult that came to mind, but that annoying voice in the back of her head wouldn't let her believe it.

Lately their relationship was so confusing. Nobody could keep track of what was going on – not even Rose and Scorpius. One second they would be getting along fine and looked like – dare they say it – friends. But the next second they would be biting each other's heads off again. The more observant people recognized the signs, but they themselves were too wound up to notice how far in love they were falling. Because even though they were meant for each other, both were too blind to see it.

Hate and love are opposites, yet one can switch to the other with such ease. Both are passionate feelings. Both cause the heart to beat faster and befuddle the brain, making rational, coherent conversations rather difficult. Perhaps this is why they were so oblivious to their love. The line between love and hate is a precarious precipice.

They bickered a lot – as everyone within a ten mile radius of them knew. At first their arguments caused her blood to boil with hate, but lately they caused her emotions to spiral in a much different direction. The truth was she would rather fight with him than love anyone else.

He was right, yet he was wrong. Everything about him was right for her, but everything was still wrong. Sometimes she thought that she was mistaken and everything would stay messed up. But then he would do something that would make her realize that he's the only one that will ever matter. Because he's just the right kind of wrong she needed.

"Rose?" A voice said from beside her. She jumped out of her skin at the unexpected sound. Upon realizing that the speaker was none other than Scorpius Malfoy himself, her face flushed with heat. She quickly straightened out of her lounging position against the wall of the Heads Common Room and attempted to flatten her crumpled blouse.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyebrows creased with worry. The sound of his voice alone caused her to shiver. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts of Scorpius and how amazing his voice was to answer him. She tried to banish the thoughts, but she wasn't in the least bit successful.

"Rose," He said again, his eyes full of concern. She loved the way her name sounded on his lips. He ducked his head down so he could look her in the eye. When his eyes made contact with hers, she felt her breath whoosh out of her lungs. Simply looking into his eyes took her breath away. Yes, you could say she was in love.

"Mmhmm," was her articulate response. She quickly looked away and tried to steady her breathing.

"You never showed up to the Prefects meeting." He said, slouching against the wall beside her, his blonde hair falling gracefully into his gorgeous gray eyes.

"Oh…I was, um, busy," She said, trying to ignore the way her heart reacted to his presence. His eyebrow arched in a perfect curve.

"Lounging against a wall?" He asked incredulously.

"I was doing other stuff too," she snapped. Stupid Malfoy and his bloody ability to make her go crazy.

"Well _excuse me _it looked like that to me." He said, her snappish tone setting him on edge.

"Well maybe you need your eyes checked, because I think you're seeing things." It was always this way with them; one little thing would send everything snowballing downhill.

"You're the one who was skiving off." He retorted. He angrily crossed his arms across his chest and she couldn't help but notice that they were very toned. She shook her head forcefully to rid her mind of such thoughts.

"I was not skiving off! You're the one who lounges around like you're soooo incredibly cool, when really you're a slimy git, Malfoy." The surname card signaled the beginning of a major blowup.

"Well that's rich, coming from you, Weasley. What happened to your face? It looks like it was attacked by a four-year old with a marker." Rose took a step towards him, so she was now glaring into his face. If she wasn't so mad, she would've realized that they were much too close.

"Well at least I have brains, unlike some idiotic dolts I know."

"Oh yeah, then how come I beat you in potions last term? And I tied you in Defense. Calling _me _an idiot just proves how witless _you _are."

"In your dreams. I'm still ahead of you in every other subject. And I'm not an arrogant, conceited, self centered, unethical, prejudiced, git of a toerag, unlike you, Malfoy." They were much, much too close now. Their noses were almost touching. She was close enough that she could see every speck of gray in his eyes. Close enough to smell his cologne, which was giving off a heavenly scent.

_Cut it out, brain. Scorpius Malfoy does _not _give off a heavenly scent._

As brown continued to glare into gray, thoughts of their argument steadily began to ebb away.

Then the fateful moment happened. The moment that would turn the world topsy-turvy. The moment that would send two families into a state of chaos. The moment that would change two people forever.

The line was crossed. The invisible line that had always surrounded the two families was crossed, and once the spell was broken there was no going back.

Everything changed, and it was all over a kiss. One little, meager kiss. It was on a four letter word, yet it had the power to change everything.

It had the power to change everything between the Weasleys and Malfoys; along with everything between Slytherins and Gryffindors. It had the power to change everything between Rose and Scorpius.

The kiss seemed to last forever, yet take no time at all. It was what every girl dreams of; it was, in short, a perfect kiss. The second their lips met, she lost all will to fight. She didn't try to throw him off or slap him, because honestly, she couldn't make herself: it was too amazing. Sparks flew from his lips to hers like some kind of electric current. She felt his hand snake around her waist and she reached up to twine her arms around his neck. His lips moved against hers in perfect synchronization. His other hand found its way to her hair, and his fingers intertwined themselves in her bouncy red curls. It was bliss, pure and utter bliss.

The kiss lasted a lifetime, yet it was over all too soon. But the words that Scorpius whispered to her made up for that. They made up for it tenfold. Because the words he spoke caused her face to redden even more, and made her heart speed up and fly away at the same time_._

"I love you, Rose Weasley." His tone was sincere and solemn, yet full of love and adoration at the same time. Something clicked in her mind, something that she should've noticed a long time ago. Because loving Scorpius felt so natural. Maybe that's why she didn't notice it before. And so she said the only thing she could think of saying in response.

"I love you too, Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


End file.
